Shadow I: My Dark Desire
by sakururi009
Summary: a story about a girl named rin and her sisters SAkura and Rukia who are attending ryushinaiko high.


Chapter I: Boy meets Girl

As the School bell of Ryushinaiko Middle School Rings, the new exchange students, Rin, Rukia, and Sakura were feeling really nervous.

"do you think they will like us?" asked Sakura  
"I dont know" said Rukia  
"let's go find out." said Rin

Rin opens the classroom door

"ahh, I see our new students have arrived." said Miss Kumeko, their teacher. "class, meet, Rin Yokoshima, Rukia Yokoshima, and Sakura Yokoshima. They're the newest edition to Year I section I. please introduce yourselves girs"

"hey I'm Rin Yokoshima. Pleased to make your aquaintance" bows said Rin.

"Rin, sit next to Koji in the empty table near the window." said Miss Kumeko. "OMG, another window seat. thanks miss Kumeko, I already hate you." though sakura

"Hello, I'm Rukia, Rukia Yokoshima." said Rukia.

"Sit next to Ryuu, Rukia. its in the front row." "dissmal once again, in the front row" thought Rukia as she was sitting

"Wht's up? I'm Sakura Yokoshima." said Sakura

"sit next to Seiji, Sakura" said Kumeko "sitting next to a cute guy?! KEWL!" thought sakura as she making her way through the desks

"hey, Koji Hiwatari! nice to meet you Rin!" whispered Koji.

"Nice to meet you Koji!" whispered Rin

Lunch bell rings

"Hey Rin wait up!" said Koji, running towards Rin and her sisters.

"uh... Rin, me and Sakura will go get lunch now, ok?" said Rukia acting all weird like.

"ok" said Rin. " arent you gonna--" but sakura and rukia already raced to the cafetiria

"uh.. Rin... can we eat lunch together?" asked Koji, who was already nervous of wht Rin might say.

"ok" said Rin, Smiling

Rukia and Sakura's Lunchtable

"Rin is so lucky to get a guy tailing after her on the first day. I cant blame her though, She's hot." Said Sakura

Rukia kept on staring at Ryuu.

"Rukia? RUKIA?! RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" said Sakura, yelling at her sister

"huh? wht?" said Rukia. acting confused.

"Oh never mind." said Sakura.

where Koji and Rin where eating

"I hate my lunch..." said Koji looking like he was about to throw up.

"I think its yummy, wanna trade?" asked Rin, offering her Turkey Sandwich

"yum a turkey sandwich! sure! have my Chicken sandwich." said Koji.

"here" said Rin.

Rin put down her lunch

koji's hand touched Rin's hand whn she put down her lunch

"uh... sorry..." said Koji, who was all red

"Its alright" said Rin, who was already blushing.

Meanwhile...

where Sakura and Rukia were...

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STARING AT HIM?!?!?!?!" said Sakura

"Huh???" asked Rukia still confused.

"nvr mind." said Sakura who was getting fed up of her sister ignoring her.

"isnt ryu hot??"said Rukia

"WHT THE?!"exclaimed Sakura who was terribly shocked.

"Ryu..." said Rukia in a daze

"let's get you outta here. sees seiji OMG!! SEIJI!!!" said Sakura

Seiji goes near to sakura

OMG! he's comming this way?!?!? Wadduido? waddoido?!?!?! thought Sakura

"your, sakura, from english, science and algebra right?" asked Seiji

"uh... yes... and you Seiji right?" said sakura blushing

"yeah I am. Seiji Hadaka. Nice to meet you." said Seiji.

"nice to meet you too..." said Sakura

seiji turns around and goes with Ryu

"WTF! you like him dont you?" asked Rukia

Sakura was blushing. "so wht if I do??" she said.

"Seiji, koji and Ryuu are only the most popular guys in school. and I bet that Seiji now probably has tons of girlfriends!" said Rukia

"He looks nice to me..." said Sakura

where koji and rin were

" rin, I have a question, by any chance, are you the Rin who sang "My Dark Desire?"" asked Koji

"uh..." Said Rin

"yes..." said Koji

"yeah! I did sing it, but that isnt such a big deal..." said Rin.

"Rin, I love that song! that's a big deal isnt it?" said Koji

"well... maybe." said Rin

"can you sing it?" asked Koji

"well... ok..." said Rin

rin sings...

after a few stanzas

♪My Dark, Desire…..♪ sang Rin

"wow.. your good.." said Koji

"I messed up you know..." said Rin

" your rin right?" said Aiko, the leader of the Glee Club

"yeah..." said Rin

"hey! I'm Aiko. I heard you sing. I thought your voice was beautiful."extending her hand said Aiko in an excited tone.

"Thanks Aiko!"shook Aiko's handsaid Rin, smiling

"no problem, oh if you wanna join the glee club, I can help you."smiles said Aiko

"thanks!"said Rin.

"just remember, the head office for the Glee Club is in the third floor, at the right hand side." said Aiko. "G'bye Rin!"

"Bye!" said Rin

"Kewl you got an invite straight from Aiko..." said Koji

"wht's so kewl about that?" asked Rin.

"well she doesnt give invites strightly... she usually asks the other members of the Glee club to invite other students with great voices. I think she thought you had a great voice, well... you should join. your voice was great!" said Koji

" oh c'mon! it wasnt that good you know!" said Rin

"yeah, it was REALLY GOOD, Rin" said Sakura who suddenly appeared next to Koji.

"take good care of our sister, Koji" Rukia whispered to Koji

"uh... ok..." said Koji

the school bell rings

"OMG, I better get to class" said rin, who was grabbing her books.

"lemme help you." said koji, who touched rin's hand while reaching for one of Rin's books

"uh... sorry again rin."said Koji blushing

"its alright. I guess you didnt mean to." said Rin "ok, I gotta go." said rin, leaving Koji in the hands of her sisters.

"Good going." Said Rukia

"huh?" said Koji, confused

"you like Rin dont you?" asked sakura

"so wht if I do?" asked Koji

"we can help you out you know." said Rukia

"well..." said Koji

"we'll start by teaching you wht she likes!" said Rukia

"hmmm I guess it was Anime, Chocolate, cake, strawberries..." said Sakura.

Koji Sighed

"YOU WANT HER DONT YOU?!" said Rukia and Sakura in unison.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
